Super Smash City
by pancham 98
Summary: Welcome to Super Smash City, the home of Nintendo's Super Smash Bros. All your favorite characters are here for battle. adventure and more. Enjoy!
1. When Mega Man met Samus Part 1

We open in Super Smash City, the home of Nintendo's Super Smash Bros. Today is Mega Man's  
first day in SS City. His pals, Sonic the Hedgehog and Super Mario are giving him the tour of  
the city.  
"And this is Pokemon Stadium," said Sonic. "You've heard of Pokemon, right?"  
"Oh yes," said Mega Man. "Pikachu."  
"Correct," said Mario.  
"I like it here," said Mega Man. "And I can't wait to battle you two someday."  
"I say you're worthy for this game," said Sonic. "After all, every video game character wants to be  
in Super Smash Bros. I wanted to ever since the first game came out."  
"I was afraid they'd say 'no' to you, Sonic," said Mario.  
"Yeah, well, I'm just as popular as you, Mario," said Sonic. "Mega Man, here, is our little rookie."  
Mega Man blushed. Then he sees a woman in a red and gold robot suit. She's taking the suit off  
at the moment. She's wearing a one-piece bathing suit now. Mega Man has hearts in his eyes.

"Who is that?" asked Mega Man.  
"Oh, her?" said Mario. "Ah. That's Samus Aran from the Metroid games. Another popular Nintendo  
series."  
"You wouldn't believe the reactions of many boys finding out in the end that Samus is a woman,"  
said Sonic.  
"Yeah..." said Mega Man, still infatuated. "She's beautiful..."  
"Go up and say 'hi'," said Sonic. "She's a nice lady warrior."  
Mega Man blushed furiously and gulps. "Okay, here I go..."

Mega Man walks up to Samus, practicing her self defense.  
"Excuse me," said Mega Man. "Miss Aran?"  
Samus didn't hear Mega Man. She accidently kicks him, not paying attention.  
"OUCH!" yelled Mega Man.  
Samus turns to Mega Man and gasps. "Oh my gosh! Are you alright?"  
She helps him up. "I am so sorry."  
Mega Man rubs his head and smiles at Samus. Samus smiles back.  
"Hi, uh, I'm Mega Man from Capcom. Are you Samus Aran from Metroid?"  
"The one and only, honey," said Samus. "Nice to meet you. Welcome to Super Smash City. Are  
you new?"  
"Yes, ma'am," said Mega Man. "Sonic and Super Mario are giving me a tour."  
Samus looks up at Sonic and Mario who are waving to her.  
"Hi, guys!" she said. "If it's alright with you, I'll take over on the tour thing."  
"Okay," said Sonic. "Meet us at the gym after supper, Mega Man, okay?"  
"Will do, Sonic," said Mega Man.

Samus kneels down to young Mega Man. "You're cute."  
Mega Man giggles and blushes. "Thank you."  
"So, tell me about yourself, kid," said Samus, as they walk down the city streets.  
"Well, my real name is Rock," said Mega Man. "I was converted into a robot to help save my  
city. My rival is Dr. Wily. He creates robots to take over the city. But I destroy them before it's  
too late. I'm a true blue hero."  
Samus smiles. "Sounds cool. You are a hero it sounds like."  
"Thanks, Samus," said Mega Man. "Now, tell me about you."  
"Hmm..." said Samus. "My story, well that's a long story. I'll tell you later. Don't worry, it's  
not a boring story."  
"That's okay," said Mega Man. "I look forward to hearing it."

They arrive at the park where a young boy is playing with his fellow Pokemon: Charizard, Venusaur  
and Blastoise and Pikachu. The little Pikachu runs over to Mega Man.  
"Pika Pika!" he said.  
"Hello, little Pikachu," said Mega Man. "I'm Mega Man."  
The young boy turns to Samus and Mega Man. "Hey, Samus! Long time no see!"  
"Hello, Red!" said Samus. "This is Mega Man, our newcomer from Capcom."  
"Hi!" said Mega Man. "I love your Pokemon."  
"Come say hello to them," said Red. "They're very friendly."  
Mega Man goes up to Charizard. "You must be Charizard. I'm Mega Man."  
Charizard held out his hand to shake hands. Mega Man does so.  
Then he moves on to Venusaur. "Wow, who's this Pokemon?"  
"That's Venusaur," said Red. "She's the evolved version of Bulbasaur."  
"She looks interesting," said Mega Man. "How are you, Venusaur?"  
Venusaur lets out a happy sound and smiles.  
"See? She likes you," said Red.  
Finally, Mega Man meets Blastoise. "Woah," said Mega Man. "A giant water turtle. Is he  
related to Squirtle?"  
"You know your Pokemon knowledge," said Red. "Yes, Blastoise comes from a baby Squirtle."  
"I love the rocket cannons," said Mega Man. "Does water shoot out from them?"  
"You bet," said Red. "They spray big time when in battle."  
"Cool," said Mega Man. "What about Pikachu?"  
"Ah, Pikachu," Red said with a smile. "He's one of my special Pokemon."  
"Why's that?" asked Mega Man.  
"Because, in my opinion, he knows what friendship is all about," said Red.  
"I see," said Mega Man. "Pokemon are like your partners, right?"  
"Yes indeed," said Red. "The golden rule is to not use Pokemon as tools of war. That's not  
how trainers do."  
"Amen, brother!" Mega Man said with a thumbs up.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. When Mega Man met Samus Part 2

"So, let me get this straight," Mega Man said to Samus as they're  
heading for the gym. "A Metroid is a little alien who sucks life energy  
out of all life forms, right?"  
"Correct," said Samus. "You're catching on good."  
"So, tell me again about The Mother Brain, Samus," said Mega Man.  
"Oh, I don't know where to start on that," said Samus.

Finally, the two arrive at the gym. Samus was once again in her  
red and gold robot suit.  
"I love your robot suit," said Mega Man. "It looks lovely on you. Makes  
you look like a real Nintendo hero."  
Samus blushed. "Why thank you," she said. "When I first appeared in  
my first game, everyone thought I was a man. When I revealed  
myself at the end, everyone was shocked that I was-"  
"A lovely lady?" Mega Man finished for Samus.  
Samus blushed again. "Aww, thank you. Yes, hon, a lovely lady."  
"Were the boy players angry?" asked Mega Man.  
"Most were," said Samus. "But I just ignore what they said."  
"That's the spirit," Mega Man said with a thumbs up.

The two enter the gym and see lots of video game charaacters  
practicing their battling. Kirby was there, so was Link, Princess  
Zelda, Pac Man, Fox McCloud, Bowser, Yoshi, Donkey Kong and  
of course, Sonic and Super Mario.

"Hey, you two," said Sonic. "Just in time. We're about to practice  
four player team mode."  
"Yeah," said Mario. "And if you ask me, you two look like the perfect  
pair to work together."  
Mega Man blushed furiously. "Uh, Sonic, Mario, may I talk to you  
in private?"  
"Sure, Mega dude," said Sonic.  
"I'll be right back, Samus," said Mega Man.  
"Okay, hon," said Samus, as she puts her helmet on.

"What's up, squirt?" asked Sonic, as the boys go to a corner.  
"Well, um, promise not to laugh?" asked Mega Man.  
"Just tell us," said Mario. "It's okay."  
"Alright," said Mega Man, taking a deep breath. "I'm in love  
with Samus."  
Sonic and Super Mario smiled.  
"There's nothing wrong with that, buddy," said Sonic. "You're in  
love. That's good."  
"You really love Samus, huh?" asked Mario.  
"With all my heart," said Mega Man, with his eyes sparkling. "She's  
beautiful, she's a hero, she knows what to do, and she has potential."  
"Wow," said Sonic. "Now that's what I call true love."  
"If you want," said Super Mario. "We can help you get together with  
her."  
"You'd do that for me?" asked Mega Man.  
"Super Smash Bros. may look like we hate each other, but what the  
players don't know is that we live in video game harmony. So, yes,  
we will help," Sonic said, putting his arm around Mega Man.  
"Oh, a thousand and one thanks, guys!" said Mega Man.  
"Anytime, buddy," said Sonic.  
"But when can I confess my love to Samus?"  
"Whenever you are ready, Mega Man," said Mario.  
"Okay."

**What should happen next? Let me know and I might take your suggestions. See you next time.**


	3. Mega Man vs Donkey Kong

**I know what you're thinking. Mega Man is way too young to win the heart of Samus. But don't worry, I'll handle the situation next chapter. Now, on to the first battle in the story.**

"Alright, Mega dude," said Sonic. "Choose your opponent."  
Mega Man was given a variety of choices on who to battle for his first Smash practice at the gym.  
"Hmm," said Mega Man. "That's tough to choose. Uh, how about that powerful Pokemon over there?"  
Mega Man points to the legendary Pokemon, Mewtwo.  
"Woah!" said Red, the Pokemon trainer. "Careful! Mewtwo is the most powerful Pokemon of all.  
I'd wait a while before you battle him."  
"Oh, okay," said Mega Man, backing up a little. "Then, how about Donkey Kong?"  
"Ooh! Ooh!" said Donkey Kong. "Challenge accepted, Mega Man!"  
"Great choice," said Super Mario. "Donkey Kong is one of our biggest fighters. Let the match begin!"

"Alright, Mr. Kong..." said Mega Man, getting in his starting position with his Super Mega Buster.  
"Please, it's Donkey Kong," said DK. "Just don't call me King Kong 'cause that name's taken. And it's  
one my favorite movies, even though, spoiler alert, the big monkey gets killed."  
"Let me guess," said Mega Man, polishing his armor. "It was beauty who killed the beast?"  
"That's right!" said DK, impressed. "You know your movies. Well, enough jibber-jabber. Let's battle!"  
"Let's do it to it!" said Mega Man. "FIRE!" He blasts his Super Mega Buster at DK, who dodges  
the attack!

"Wow!" said Mega Man. "Nice dodging."  
"Heh," said DK. "Remember, I've been in Super Smash Bros. since phase one. My turn."  
DK comes running over to Mega Man and headbutts him.  
"Ouch!" said Mega Man, rubbing his head and smirks. "Nice. But can you handle this?"  
Mega Man uses his Fire Blast attack which affects DK.  
"Wow!" screamed DK, trying to get the flames off him. "That burns big time! Okay, kudos on that."  
Mega Man takes a bow. "Thank you very much."  
"Time for my revenge," said DK. "Spinning Kong!"  
With that, DK twirls in the air and hits Mega Man who falls and slides back on the floor.  
"Alright," said Mega Man, getting up. "You wanna play Hard Ball? Then let's play!"  
Now Mega Man uses his Shock Blast at DK! DK gets electrocuted! He screams in pain!  
"Brilliant, Mega Man!" DK said in pain. "Okay, I'm weak now. Do your final move."  
"With pleasure," said Mega Man. "I've been practicing this all day."  
Mega Man uses his Final Smash move. He sets the Super Mega Buster up to 11 and makes an ultimate  
blast! With that done, little Mega Man's the winner.  
"Good game, DK," said Mega Man, holding out his hand for a hand shake.  
DK smiles at Mega Man. "Whoo! You're perfect for Smash Bros., little guy. Boy, I need a bananna."

Mega Man walks up to Samus, feeling proud of himself.  
"How did I do?" he asked Samus.  
"Wonderful, hon," said Samus. "You are definetly Smash material. Now, watch how a pro  
does it. Alright, Bowser, prepare to get beaten by a girl."

TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. Mega Man Confesses His Love for Samus

**This is a short one, but this solves the relationship problem.**

That night, Mega Man visits Samus' space apartment. Sonic is with them. Samus' apartment  
is all futuristic and colorful. Mega Man is looking out the window with Sonic. They're talking  
about Samus and him (Mega Man).  
"Listen, Mega dude," said Sonic. "Uh, how old are you?"  
"I'm 10," said Mega Man. "Why?"  
"Well," Sonic said with a sigh. "Samus is slightly ten years older than you. So, I'm  
not sure you being in a relationship with an older woman might not work."  
Mega Man's heart stopped beating. "I... never thought of that. But I still love her."  
"There's nothing wrong with that," said Sonic. "You can still tell her that you love her."  
"I can?"  
"Sure. There's nothing wrong with just being friends."  
"Hmm..."

Mega Man decided it was time to confess his love for Samus.  
"Samus?"  
"What's up, Mega Man?" asked Samus, putting on her zero suit.  
"Uh... I just wanted to tell you that I... I... I'm deeply in love with you."  
Samus gasped and blushed. "Y-you are?"  
"Yes. You're beautiful, you're brave, you got potential, and you're a true Nintendo  
hero."  
Samus kneels down and carreses Mega Man's face. "Mega Man, I love you, too. But the problem  
is, I'm 22 and you're 10. So, I'm afraid we can't be in a relationship."  
Mega Man starts to cry a little.  
"Aww," Samus said with sympathy. "Don't cry, honey. You know, I just had a thought. How about  
you can be known as my little boyfriend?"  
Mega Man looked up and smiled. "Really?"  
"Of course," said Samus with a smile. "After all, I find you quite charming myself."  
With that, Samus gives Mega Man a kiss on the cheek. Mega Man gives Samus a big hug.  
"I love you, Samus!"  
"And I love you, Mega Man."  
Mega Man looks over at Sonic and mouths "Thank you" to him. Sonic gives MM a thumbs up  
as a "you're welcome".


	5. Nintendo 2020 Space World Expo

The next morning, Mega Man and his pals have breakfast at the Smash Diner.  
Mega Man has special robot food. Samus has a nice salad. Sonic, as usual,  
has a chili dog, Donkey Kong has banana pudding, Super Mario has  
waffles, and Yoshi has dinosaur food.

"So, Mega Man, right?" said Yoshi. "I'm Yoshi. Super Mario's dino pal."  
"Hi," said Mega Man. "You're cute."  
Yoshi blushed. "I get that a lot. Thanks."  
"Yoshi here is a favorite in my games," said Mario.  
"I can tell," said Mega Man, petting Yoshi. "He reminds me of Sonic's  
pal, Tails."  
"Oh, you should meet Tails," said Sonic. "He's a genius."  
"Not to mention adorable," said Samus.  
"Not as adorable as me, right, Samus?" asked Mega Man.  
"Right, Mega Man."

"Mmm!" said Donkey Kong. "This desert is perfect for a Kong like me.  
Anyone want a bite?"  
"No thanks," said Mega Man.  
"I'm on a diet," said Samus.  
"I'm good," said Mario.  
"I only eat dino food," said Yoshi.  
"I'll have a bite," said Sonic.  
Sonic has a bite of DK's pudding.  
"Hey, not bad," said Sonic. "You really love bananas, don't you, DK?"  
"This is a monkey you're talking to," said DK. "Of course I love bananas."  
Everyone laughs.

"Hey," said Mario. "Did you guys hear about the Nintendo 2020 Space World Expo  
tomorrow?"  
"Space World?" asked Donkey Kong. "That's a Nintendo term I haven't heard in years."  
"Oh," said Mega Man. "It's a video game convention, right?"  
"Yes," said Samus. "It has video game tournaments, panals, previews of upcoming games,  
you name it."  
"I wanna go," said Mega Man.  
"How about we all go," asked Sonic. "I know I'm from SEGA, but me and my pals  
love some Nintendo."  
"Then it's settled," said Mario. "Tomorrow, we go to 2020 Space World."  
"Alright!" said Mega Man, cheerfully.

The next day, the gang arrives at the Convention Center for Nintendo 2020 Space World.  
"I wonder if they got a Smash Bros. tournament?" asked Mega Man.  
"That would be perfect," said Sonic. "Us being in Smash City."  
"Yeah," said Yoshi. "I mean, who doesn't love Super Smash Bros.?"  
"Well, most gamers aren't crazy about it," said Samus, in her zero suit.  
"I can see why," said Sonic. "But, hey, it's not for everybody."  
"I think they have a lot if Pokemon stuff," said Mario.  
"Pokemon Sword and Shield just came out," said Sonic. "I heard it's  
breathtaking."  
"I never played a Pokemon game yet," said Mega Man.  
"Oh, they're fun and challenging," said Mario. "Do you prefer Game Boy Color, DS, 3DS, or Switch?"  
"Any one of them is fine," said Mega Man. "Just let me play a Pokemon game sometime."  
"You got it," said Mario.

At the convention, gamers from around the world are here to enjoy the event.  
"Hey!" said a gamer boy. "Is that Mega Man?"  
"Yeah," said another gamer. "He's in the new Smash Bros. games."  
"Cool!"  
"Hey, I'm popular!" Mega Man said, blushing.  
"You darn right, you are," Yoshi said, winking.  
"I'm as popular as Super Mario and Sonic!"  
"Don't forget me," said Donkey Kong. "I was one of the first Nintendo  
mascots."  
"Didn't you play a villain in your first game?" asked Mega Man.  
"Hey," said DK. "I'm a changed monkey. I wanna have friends in the Nintendo Planet."  
"Oh, I get it."  
"So, I'm cool, calm and collected. The three Cs."

"Hey, Samus!" another gamer boy yelled. "Over here!"  
Samus goes over to the gamer, bringing Mega Man with her.  
"I love your Metroid games," said the gamer. "They're my favorite  
Nintendo games ever. I'm a pro at them."  
"Were you surprised when you first found out that Samus was a girl?" asked Mega Man.  
"You bet," said the gamer. "But who cares? Samus is a true heroine. That's the girl name for hero."  
"Well," said Samus. "I'm glad to know that you're okay with a girl being the Metroid space warrior."  
"You rock, Samus. You too, Mega Man. Hey, Can you two sign my NES cartridges of your games?"  
"Wow! NES?" reacted Mega Man. "Sure we will. Ladies first, Samus."  
The gamer takes out an original Metroid NES cartridge and hands it to Samus.  
"What's your name, sweetheart?" asked Samus.  
"I'm Mikey," said the gamer.  
"Nice to meet ya," said Mega Man, shaking hands with Mikey.  
Then Mikey hands over the Mega Man NES cartridge to Mega Man.  
"You do realize that artwork is not accurate, right?" asked Mega Man.  
"They drew you wrong, I know," said Mikey, chuckling.  
"Well, don't worry," said MM. "Nobody's perfect."  
"Here you are, Mikey," said Samus. "Hey, why don't you hang with us for a while?"  
"You mean that?" asked Mikey.  
"Why not?" asked Mega Man. "You are a pro at Metroid. We could use a pro gamer in our group."  
"Wow!" said Mikey. "Let me get my pals."  
"We'll wait here," said Samus.


End file.
